herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ruth Patchett
Ruth Patchett is the main protagonist in the 1989 film She-Devil, she was portrayed by Roseanne Barr. Overall In the beginning of the film? Ruth is in the mall preparing to go to a party with her husband Bob , But at the party? Ruth accidently spills her wine on a romance novelist named Mary Fisher, Ruth sees that Mary is upset and apologizes to her and introduces her to Bob, For Mary and Bob? them meeting for the first time? was love at first sight. Bob drives both Ruth and Mary home but after that night? Ruth's life with Bob? was never going to be the same, Ruth continues to care for both their home and family while Bob spends more time with Fisher but 1 night at what seems like a peaceful family dinner with Bob's parents? Ruth and Bob get into a little argument during it and she tells his parents about his affair with Mary. The night couldn't get any embarrassing for Ruth, after their fight? Bob moves out of their home and moves in with Mary, Ruth made a list of "Bob's assets and sets out to get revenge on them both, she starts her plan by burning down their house on purpose, after the firemen put the fire out, she drops their children off to live with Bob and Mary for a while until she gets back on her feet. She gets a new identity and starts working at a retirement home, there she befriends a nurse named Hooper as well as Mary's feisty mother Francine Fisher, Mrs. Fisher tells her of her disapproval of being put in the home while Mary lives in a mansion as well as Mary's scandalous life as a teenager so Ruth now calling herself Vesta Rose has arranged Francine to visit her daughter. But Francine, Ruth and Hooper was banned from the home for good after Ruth had the manager think that Francine had bladder problems and that Francine was visiting Mary without her knowledge, so Ruth and Hooper leave the home for Manhattan New York where they start an employment agency for women like themselves called Vesta Rose, Ruth continues her plan to make Bob and Mary's lives with each other miserable by. Tricking Bob who now thanks to Mary and other wealthy clients? has his own business as an accountant?, hire a young, attractive woman from Ruth's agency named Olivia, as he did with Mary, he cheats on her with Olivia but he fires her after she tells him she has romantic feelings for him and she tells Ruth about it the day after. She also tells her that Bob's not only a liar and a cheat but a thief as well, stealing money from Mary and his clients accounts and putting the money into his bank account in Switzerland so she and Ruth breaks into his office and Olivia manage to put the money he stole in the account in his computer while Ruth mailed the pictures of evidence of Bob and Olivia's affair to Mary the next day. Ruth continue to bring more pain to Bob when she informs his superiors and the authorities of his crimes, Bob is arrested at a party he and Mary were throwing in her home, to make manners worse for him? after finding out that she was 1 of the clients he stole from? Mary breaks off their affair and fires him as her accountant and thanks to Ruth and what would be her final act of revenge against him? a court clerk paying her back for getting her the job? Reassigns Bob's case from the judge his lawyer bribed to a judge that was fair! and Bob was sentenced to a year and 8 months in prison for fraud and embezzlement, months after his sentencing? Ruth and the kids pay him a visit and after the visit, she meets with Mary 1 last time, having her autograph a book she wrote about her life with Bob at the end of the film. Category:Female Category:Controversial Category:Businessmen Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Pessimists Category:Tragic Category:Villain's Lover Category:Egomaniacs Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Article stubs Category:Optimists